Grace Sees All and Knows All
by SuperAlex64
Summary: Grace was more than that little girl wielding a chainsaw. She was a girl who was very proud of observational skills. (Or Grace knew the whole time.)


**Can't believe this movie's like 10 years old now. That's right, right?**

**Seems like only yesterday...**

**This was based on some old idea I had. Guess I found the idea of the chainsaw girl knowing pretty funny.**

**Besides, most people when they do this sort of fic use either Cora or Tenma and I wanted to be different.**

**Obviously, I don't own because if I did, there would have been a sequel involving Uran.**

* * *

Grace was more than that little girl wielding a chainsaw. She was a girl who was very proud of observational skills. Nothing, absolutely nothing, could escape her notice. She's just that good.

So, if all the toilets at the orphanage exploded, she knew who was behind it. If someone busted one of the robots, she knew who did it. If someone was secretly from Metro City, she'd known for since forever.

And so, if there was, say, a robot pretending that he were human among them, oh please, you call that a secret?!

Well, okay, it wasn't like she noticed it at first. In fact, she's not really all that sure when she saw it, but she saw it. Maybe it at the first dinner with him. A what, indeed.

Now, Grace was no nark. She'd never reveal a secret unless there's something for her to gain. Yes, she is a firm believer in blackmail material.

So, she kept an eye of that strange robot with his strange city ways. Okay, Astro didn't really seem to fit the Metro City stereotype, but anyone with that hair had to be strange. He seemed too nice and friendly, but not in fake robot-y way like one would expect. It was all very him. It was almost like he were just a regular guy, only without that Surface edge. None of the other guys noticed anything too weird.

Apparently, Trashcan knows and he wants to reveal it. Of course. Best of luck to him. He'll need it.

The next day, Hamegg had that robot kid join Cora and the others in scavenging for parts. Right, like the new guy's gonna find anything good.

.

.

He actually revived that old construction robot? Grace honestly didn't see that coming.

"Who built this guy?" she asked, out of loud softly.

One of the other kids asked her, "You say something?"

"No." She is not losing her blackmail material that quickly.

As she watched that boy and the other clean off the old robot, this 'Zog', while playing super ancient music from the 1990s, she wondered just how he was going to react to The Games.

All she knew what that tomorrow was going to be a very interesting day, but either it was a good interesting or a bad interesting, she wasn't sure yet.

And she kept on wondering while they were celebrating on the parade on their way. It was completely nagging her on the back of her mind and this was really starting to bother her. And she knew that she going to find out eventually anyway.

She had a bad feeling about this.

She was in her seat in the Colosseum with a few friends when she spotted Cora and her group... without Astro. Cora was obviously real pissed and the other looked really upset. It was so obvious, even from where they were sitting, that one of her friends pointed it out. Another wondered if Astro got lost or something. The kids all ended up liking the new guy. He really did end up earning their respect, they said.

Grace just knew that this was bad.

When The Games finally began and Hamegg shocked the whole place with his announcement: "Allow me to present, Astro Boy!", only because of Astro's appearance. Cora's group's reactions that screamed "Betrayal!" suddenly made sense.

One of Grace's friends turned to her and asked, "Grace, did you know?"

When she didn't answer and just stared down at the scene, her friend took it as a yes because of course, she would have known. Grace knows everything.

Grace could tell that her friends had mixed feelings about this reveal. They really did grow to respect Astro the last couple of days.

This was bad. It hasn't even been a week and she already lost her blackmail material. So weak!

All jokes aside, Grace really didn't wonder what Hamegg was supposed to accomplish: Astro was made to look like a kid and not a particularly tough one. The guy didn't look like he could last a fistfight with a normal human and he was to fight ROBOTS! The guy's not gonna last! Grace didn't want to watch him die!

.

.

Foot rockets. He had foot rockets. Of course, he did.

He couldn't escape, but at least, he really did everyone a good show, even if he was pretty reluctant about it. After he smashed up the huge crowd of robots, Grace had jumped up and cheered to her friends, "Okay! I have got to meet the crazy nut job who built this guy!" pointing at him.

Her friends laughed in agreement.

But when Zog was sent it, Grace realized that she forgot something.

There was no way Astro was going to fight him. He did just revive him, after all. And Zog looked like he could squash him like a bug.

This was real bad.

Grace watched as Zog slowly made his way to Astro and slowly... reached down... to... give him a pat on the head? He then lifted the boy up into the air.

Awww...! The whole place was cheering for them. Guess Astro managed to win their hearts or something. Probably not, but that was fun to think about.

Hamegg didn't like it, though. He just started tasering them like crazy! Even if they were robots, it was all kinds of messed up! the crowd wasn't happy, which was a little surprising that they actually cared. Maybe he really _did _win their hearts!

But Zog wasn't going to take this abuse. He was ready to really squash Hamegg like a bug. In front of the crowd. In front of the kids.

"I'm old-school," was heard loud and clear.

Grace was going to be sick.

But it didn't happen.

Because Astro saved him. He actually saved him.

A voice in to her commented, "Wow, Kid's more human than I am."

Grace nodded in agreement as she gaped at the scene. If she were treated like that, she probably would have let Zog kill him, as sick as the idea is to her. That kid really was too pure for this world.

And of course, this scene couldn't last because the Metro City military had decide that now was a good time to crash this party. When she saw guns pointed at Astro, Grace knew that something was up. What would they want with him? There was a lot about him that didn't really make sense.

Zog bless his soul (Do robots even have souls...? Whatever.) had wanted to protect him, but Astro was willing to go and got him to stand down.

Grace had never heard the crowd boo for bad before. Not that she blamed them, despite all the highs, and the twists and turns, this was honestly a pretty unsatisfying ending for The Games.

Still, her heart goes out to Astro. She felt real sorry for him.

As she watched the ship head back to Metro City, she just that this was- Okay, she gets it! Things are bad! Really bad! Time to move on.

.

.

Hamegg abandoned them. Cora and her crew stole Hamegg's car to get to Astro. And Grace and a good crowd of orphans watched the fireworks up on Metro City.

...When Grace figured that today was going to be an interesting day, this wasn't really what she had in mind.

Suddenly, a kid asked, "Hey, am I seeing things or is the city going down?"

"WHAT?!"

Metro City, that city that's been up in the sky since like forever, was going down!

"This is bad," another said. Eyes twitching, Grace turned and glared at whoever said that. That person backed off, even though they had no idea what they did wrong.

Grace then said, "I'm gonna go check it out," and began to leave.

Someone tried to stop her, Grace, are you crazy? You can't just go to Metro City!"

"Why not? The place'll be wrecked anyway and what other opportunity are we ever gonna get to go see it?" Thankfully, others saw it her way.

"Grace's got a point."

"I wanna go check it out too."

"Just let them try to kick us out! I dare them!"

In the end, they all went. And they just made it in time to see the big, pretty explosion in blues and reds, and pink and purples.

"Astro...?" Grace asked, voice wobbling.

"What?!"

Grace then took off her hat as a sign of respect. But when out of her peripheral vision, she saw this crazy guy acting like he's got some kind of arm cannon and was pretending to shoot all these people, she knew, she just knew that that guy was behind all this. She didn't really care who he was, but everything that went wrong was all his fault! She didn't know how, but she just knew. And she was going to give that guy a piece of her mind!

She gave a good firm kick on the leg. She didn't care about 'presidents' or whatever weird words this guy was babbling on about, but she felt pretty satisfied when he was taken away. And apparently the crowd agreed, too.

While she smiled and waved to the cheering crowd, one of her friends pulled her away, so they could meet up with the others.

They just made it in time to see Zog bring Astro back to life. It was easily the most beautiful thing she had ever see. It brought a tear to her eye, which she was going to blame on invisible onions.

Happy ending for all! Astro's got his dad, Cora found her family (No! Even less blackmail material! She needed that!) and nobody's kicked them out of the city yet. So far, a good day.

Then, there was that alien attack. So random, but yet so cool. Astro put up an even better fight than the one at The Robot Games. Now that was all real highlight of her day.

And yes, she did finally get to meet the crazy nut job who built Astro. And yes, she did actually call him that to his face.

Poor Astro looked so embarrassed, but yet his dad seemed actually kind of amused about it.

All and all, it was a pretty good kind of interesting day in the end.

* * *

**A while ago, I managed to get my hands on the comic based on the movie. Wonder what ideas I'll get.**


End file.
